The Little Things
by Mystic Dodo
Summary: Oneshot: slight spoilers for episode 13: He would never admit that he loved her. He wouldn't admit that he even liked her. Haruka knew that he did though; the little things told her.


**The Little Things**

**Author:** Mystic Dodo

**Originally Published:** 2011

**Pairings:** Yakumo and Haruka

**Warning:** slight spoilers for episode 13.

* * *

><p>It was the night that he told her that he would protect her from Miyuki Nanase. He stood in front of her body to shield her if the woman had attacked as she wanted to do originally.<p>

That was the day that she realised that Yakumo really did care for her. Of course, he never said it out loud. It was just not in his nature to express such emotions openly. Yet when he allowed Hakura to hold him when he said his final goodbyes to Isshii, she knew that it didn't matter if he never expressed his feelings to her in the traditional way of words. She knew. That alone was enough to make her happy.

There were subtle changes in his behaviour, though. When she went to visit him in the empty film club room, he used to demand to know what she was doing there with a lacing of anger and annoyance in his voice. Now, though, she swore she could detect fondness dancing around the edges of his short questions and a slight glint to his beautiful eyes when he saw who it was. He would stand an inch closer as they walked side by side out of college and sometimes stare at her an extra second when they were making one sided conversation, her doing a majority of the talking, of course.

He seemed to have fallen into a depressive spell once the chaos with his father and Ishii had calmed down. He slept a lot and as a consequence missed classes. Hakura found herself deeply worrying about him and wanting to ease his pain. However, she knew that it was something she wouldn't be able to solve. He needed his time to grieve and she would be there for when he was ready. Though, to keep him (and her) sane, she visited him and took him out and about the town. She treated him to snacks at multiple cafes and even to see the latest release of a popular film series. He never thanked her, per say, but the sparkle in his wood coloured and crimson eyes was enough.

It was during one of these outings when Yakumo surprised her.

Haruka and Yakumo had fallen into an unspoken routine of going to a specific cafe on Fridays after college. She always ordered tea with a slice of cake whereas Yakumo had coffee and a sandwich of some assortment. Hakura did most of the talking and Yakumo made some non committed noises from time to time, letting her know that he was still paying attention. Somewhat.

It was during the conversation that Hakura realised that Yakumo was having it so that she _noticed _that he was staring at her. They would make eye contact and Hakura was fall silent, wondering if he wanted to say something. Instead, he would slowly drag his eyes away from her, his chin resting on his palm and hair flopping lazily around his face. She would then clear her throat and change topic, taking small bites every now and again from her delicious piece of cake as she watched him through the fringe of her hair.

A smirk crossed his face. "You're staring," Yakumo stated, turning his head so that he was looking at her again, a small smirk playing at his lips.

Hakura felt the blush exploding on her face as she hurriedly looked away. "Oops! I'm sorry, Yakumo."

"Do I have something on my face?"

"What? No! No, of course not. I was just..." Her voice faded as Yakumo chuckled.

"You're amusing," he told her, raising his cup to his lips and taking the last sip from it. "Are you done?"

"Yes," she said as she finished the last cool dregs of her tea. After she paid, him leaving a tip in a cup, they began the slow walk back to Hakura's apartment. Silence passed between them but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was strangely pleasant, especially when Yakumo's arm lightly brushed against hers. Hakura had the overwhelming urge to reach out and take hold of his hand but she knew that he would never want to display them as a potential couple so openly. Public display of affection was definitely not high on Yakumo's priorities. In fact, it may not be on there at all...

With a slight sigh, Hakura pushed the thoughts of them doing couple like activities from her head.

They were about a block from her house when something nudged at her hand before slowly and gently entwining their fingers together.

Heart stopping, Hakura dared to look up at Yakumo's face. It was nonchalant but there was a dusting of pink across his otherwise pale cheeks. He didn't tighten his hold on her hand and didn't move to make eye contact but the warmth that was encasing her fingers and palm, slightly clammy but otherwise feeling oh so _right_, Hakura had to force herself to breath and not ruin the rare, special moment by fainting.

It was the little things in their growing relationship that reminded Hakura that Yakumo did, indeed, care for her.


End file.
